


Caim

by whiffingbooks



Series: Eleusinian Mysteries (or the things untold) [15]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Auror Harry Potter, Baby Potter, Canon Compliant, Drabble, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, I refuse to believe that Petunia will suddenly become okay with magic and Harry, Maybe later she becomes less nasty, Post-Canon, Quidditch Player Ginny Weasley, Unborn baby - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-20 18:53:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19382713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whiffingbooks/pseuds/whiffingbooks
Summary: Harry doesn't expect to see Ginny handcuffs in a prison but that's life.





	Caim

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, guys!
> 
> Petunia has always been a difficult one to crack. She probably doesn't regret putting Harry through a rough childhood and even if she becomes more tolerant towards him later on, it doesn't like her to not let loose a few snide remarks. Unfortunately Ginny being a protective mother and girlfriend is more likely to hex someone first.  
> I hope you like this! Have fun and don't forget to leave comments!

“Auror Potter! Please report to Head Auror Robards’s office for an urgent matter!” The sound blared in his cubicle so loudly that he almost banged his head under the table where he was searching for his missing quill. Gingerly coming up, he caught the missive sent by his superior and frowned.

“Why do you think he’s calling you? It’s still not about the holidays, is it?” Ron asked bemusedly from the desk he was perched upon. The map was littered with blue and green pins which showed the places the death eater Statin was still prowling about.

“Nah, I have cleared it up with him. He wasn’t happy but between him and Ginny, I would rather take him,” he yawned and stood up. It was 8 o’clock and he was expected to be home within half an hour. There was no way he could make it though if Robards had another task for him. He hoped his pregnant girlfriend came home later; the Harpies had taken her out as a treat and if she was not drinking, she was going to come home earlier and demand the foot and back rub denied to her because of his hectic schedule.

Getting a thumb up from Ron, he made his way towards the Robards’s office. It was a short trip since he was placed quite close to him due to ‘security reasons’. He knocked lightly on the wooden door and entered when he received affirmation.

“You wanted to see me, sir?” Gawain Robards was a tall and large man in his late fifties who did not take bullshit from anyone. He was great at his job too but due to their differing approaches towards cases, they had a lot of clashes.

“Yes, Potter. Sit down. I have a task for you that is quite personal.” Another thing about the man was that he never wasted his time dilly-dallying. He never liked letting time pass by in meaningless talks.

“Sir?”

“This is the report of an arrest made tonight by the police in Surrey near Privet Drive,” he handed him a file,” and I think you should take the case.”

“I’m confused. Do you want me to interrogate them? Is it something related to my relatives?” He had only seen the Dursleys once after the war and both the parties were quite content to be left to their own devices.  _Had anything happened to them?_

To Harry’s surprise, Robards gave him a small smile. Shaking his head, he continued, “Potter, just look at the file.”

Ignoring his amusement, Harry opened the file. A few quiet moments passed before he sprang up from the chair. “Permission to leave, sir?”

“About damn time.”

 

* * *

 

He had seen his girlfriend in handcuffs before, under  _very_  different circumstances, but he never imagined her to be sitting in a police station, chained up and roaring with laughter. Ginny was surrounded by five police officers but she seemed to be the one in control. For a moment, he was too stunned to do anything. Her hands rested on her seven month old baby bump and she was reciting to a female officer about their child. She was literally glowing and he almost felt bad for putting an end to the happy time.

“Gin?” He asked and her eyes snapped towards him. Immediately, he noted, she looked a little abashed but she smiled cheerfully.

“Here! Oh, you won’t believe how perfect all of them have been! Missy was particularly kind in aiding me to the toilet so many times!” The woman he thought to be Missy blushed deeply.

Gently, he kissed her forehead and muttered, “I’m just going to bail you out quickly and then we’ll talk.” He looked at her pointedly while she pouted and nodded. He kissed her irresistible lips before talking to the Officer-in-charge.

After he quickly signed the necessary documents and received many praises for having such a spitfire girlfriend, he helped her move towards the car. She hugged each of the members present (Missy looked as if she was going to faint) and soon they were driving towards their flat in silence.

“Do I have to ask or are you going to tell me what happened?” He asked calmly.

Ginny was quiet for such a long time that he thought she had fallen asleep. However, she replied quietly, “I ran into your aunt while returning. She didn’t know I was pregnant so I told her and she ‘guessed’ the baby’s yours. I was civil and was going to leave when she said something awful and I snapped.”

“What did she say?” Ginny remained silent.

He repeated, “What did she say, Gin?” No reply.

Suddenly he heard a sniffle and he turned. He saw tears roll down her eyes as she wiped her eyes. Feeling panic threatening to overwhelm him, he quickly pulled the car into an abandoned playground. By that time, Ginny had started sobbing. He quickly embraced her, alternating between kissing her and muttering reassurances.

Slowly, she unravelled. “She-she said that, I-you-I mean that the baby Harry-she said that the baby wou-would turn out to be li-like you. And I said ‘So?’ and she said ‘ _that it will be as vile as its father!’_  And I hit her and  _would have cursed her if no one had stopped me! She deserved it, she deser-“_  Harry didn’t know what his aunt deserved because Ginny had resumed crying angrily.

He felt angry at his aunt’s words but that ire faded as he comforted his girlfriend. What did his aunt know about raising a child? She didn’t raise him and now even Dudley had started rebelling against his parents. He felt love and affection bloom for Ginny though. She had defended him and got arrested for that. A surge of protectiveness rushed through him; his child, his baby- Petunia won’t be able to damage him or her.

“Thank you,” he said as Ginny peered at him, “I love you both, with all my heart. I will never let our child become anyone vile. This baby’s ours, Gin. I will never let any harm come to you. Either of you.” He cradled his arm against the curve of her bump.

Ginny leaned her head against his chest and both of them were quiet for a long time. “We’ll be good parents, right?” He asked her softly.

“We will be the best.”


End file.
